Tabaco y menta
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Amaba el sabor a menta de su esposa, pero prefería mil veces el sabor a tabaco.


Tabaco y menta

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 _Este Fic participa del Reto Tabú del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _ **Tabú:**_ _Homosexualidad_

.

Sai era un padre ejemplar, siempre atento. Un esposo amable a pesar de que muchas veces no atinaba a saber qué responderle a su esposa, se esforzaba día a día en comprender las exigencias de su mujer por que la amaba, podría jurar al mismo dios que lo hacía o por lo menos sabía que nunca podría sentir lo mismo que sentía por Ino por otra mujer, por ella y su hijo leía cada libro que caía en sus manos sobre cómo ser un buen esposo, para mejorar su expresividad (aunque sin éxito) para que su hijo no tuviera el mismo problema que él, aunque tenía la leve sospecha que algo de él había heredado.

Y si pudiera elegir a otra persona para compartir su vida, estaba seguro que no escogería a nadie más, en ocasiones envidiaba a Naruto, aunque la envidia le parecía un sentimiento incomodo, de esos que le hacían difícil hablar, lo envidiaba cuando veía lo fácil que era para el rubio mostrar alegría, enojo, tristeza o frustración, porque él no podía hacerlo, no podía expresarlo, así que recurría a las palabras para explicarse aunque muchas veces su falta de tacto le hacía trastadas, y aun así, Ino seguía con él, y eso lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Esa parte de su vida la entendía y estaba cómodo con eso, pero por lo mismo no comprendía por qué seguía visitando aquel lugar, por qué sus pasos lo guiaban cada segundo viernes de cada mes, y aunque se detenía en pensarlo no evitaba hacerlo.

Algo tenía que ver aquel ninja de ojos negros que lo sujetaba fuertemente, y que lo inmovilizaba bajo de él, algo tenía que ver con la locura que experimentaba al sentirse completamente indefenso ante ese peligro, porque adivinaba que era peligro lo que emanaba aquel hombre de cabello negro.

Recordaba vagamente el primer encuentro, aunque no podría dar detalles de aquel primer acercamiento, quizás era solamente la curiosidad innata de él. Nunca supo tampoco por qué aquel famoso ninja había accedido o quién fue el primero en sugerirlo, ni tampoco por qué no pudo negarse…

No había amor de por medio, eso lo sabía, ni de su parte ni de aquel sujeto de mirada oscura, era placer, solo placer, placer a ser tocado a no ser quien diera las caricias, placer a no ser el hombre que intenta siempre complacer, sino al contrario sentirse complacido ofreciendo solo su cuerpo.

Casi siempre piensa en Ino cuando termina, piensa en los senos pequeños que rebotan sobre él, en la piel suave, en los labios frescos, en aquella mirada que le brinda cuando sale a misión… piensa en eso mientras lo ve vestirse en silencio, sin mirarle, no necesita miradas de parte de él.

Sabía que aquello era infidelidad hacia su familia pero no sentía remordimiento alguno, él no dejaría a su esposa ni a su hijo por nada, había leído en alguna parte que si no se involucraban sentimientos amorosos no contaba, aquel hombre no ocupaba sus pensamientos cuando estaba con su familia, era como si no existiera.

Se preguntaba cuando aquel hombre abandonaba la habitación si era más feliz en esa hora con él que con su familia en toda la semana y ciertamente no sabría contestar con sinceridad. Era sexo, solo sexo y aun así por unos instantes sentía bullir en su interior aquel cosquilleo que solo con él podía sentir.

Aquella tarde como siempre se encontraba acostado mirando el techo mientras su compañero se vestía en silencio, un silencio que no era incomodo sino confortante. Fue porque sintió el olor a cigarrillo que giró sus mirada hacia él que se encontraba ya vestido, mientras él seguía exponiendo su desnudes sin ningún tipo de pudor, porque nunca lo sentía realmente.

Por un instante sintió aquella mirada y se sintió avergonzado solo por un instante antes de recobrar la calma, quiso sonreír pero aquella muestra de empatía no salió de sus labios y se quedó en sus pensamientos, tampoco sabía lo que aquel renegado pensaba sobre él o sobre lo que hacían cada quince días.

Se sintió un poco atontado cuando lo vio ofrecerle el cigarro.

-No fumo- alcanzó a decir y sus palabras le sonaron extrañamente ajenas, su voz rasposa. y empezó a reír de una manera que no comprendía mientras el sujeto le miraba un poco extrañado, y quiso reír mas por esa mirada que era una de las pocas emociones que le mostraba- no fumo,- repitió mientras seguía riendo, y aquella risa le pareció algo innatural. Quiso explicar su mal chiste, decirle que le parecía divertido cruzar más de tres palabras con él y que pensó que el cigarro ofrecido no era el problema, que era gracioso rechazar el cigarrillo cuando aceptaba otras cosas de su parte, pero su compañero no parecía interesado.

Volvió a darle una calada mientras Sai amenguaba su risa y se limpiaba una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos producto del esfuerzo. Le volvió a ofrecer el cigarrillo, Sai le miró ahora más tranquilo, se incorporó de la cama mientras cubría sus piernas con una sábana.

Alargó su brazo aceptando el cigarro ofrecido y le dio una calada suave, sintió el humo quemarle la garganta y lo expulsó rápidamente, le dio otra más larga ante la mirada atenta del otro hombre, trato aspirar el humo completamente pero no lo logró.

-Creí que no fumabas- le dijo de pronto sobresaltándolo, las palabras le parecieron lejanas, extrañas, lo observó como si se diera cuenta apenas de quien era el sujeto parado ahí, sonrió un poco mientras se llevaba otra el cigarro a la boca.

Fue consiente por primera vez de lo que hacía, traicionar a Ino, a su esposa, a sus amigos, pensó en cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran de eso, probablemente se quedaría solo de nuevo y lo tendría merecido, pensó también en si alguien más lo haría, si era normal hacerlo con un hombre y que lo disfrutara tanto, hizo memoria y nunca supo si alguien cercano a él era gay, no tenía a quien preguntarse acerca de eso, o cómo despejar su duda acerca de sí él lo era o no, observó al hombre parado y quiso preguntarse acerca de sus razones para nunca faltar a esa cita, pero su pregunta murió en su garganta, ni siquiera él que nunca detenía una pregunta por incomoda que fuera quiso escuchar una respuesta de su parte.

-No lo hago- contestó simplemente después de recobrar sus pensamientos.

Sintió como le quitaban el cigarro de la boca, lo observó fumar lo poco que quedaban, y sintió los labios sobre los suyos y el sabor a tabaco en ellos, aquello también era de lo más extraño, por primera vez aquel viernes de cada quince días se alargó hasta el sábado.

.

Sai amaba a su familia, amaba a su mujer y a su hijo y sabía que jamás los dejaría por nadie, por eso cuando Ino le observó cómo solo ella lo observaba sintió en su pecho aquella llama del amor en él para ella. Ella le depositó un beso en los labios, un beso que sabía a menta, un sabor que le gustaba en demasía, lo despidió a la puerta de su casa prometiendo volver, y él sabía que siempre volvería.

Volvería a pesar de que sentir cada vez más difícil convencerse de eso, volvería aunque ahora había adquirido el gusto de fumar de vez en cuando a pesar de las protestas de su mujer, volvería porque no tenía a donde ir además de allí, volvería mientras no tuviera un motivo para no hacerlo.

Y seguía pensando en ella cuando terminaba exhausto sobre aquel colchón lleno de chinches, pensaba sobre la aterciopelada piel de su esposa. Aunque ahora ya no eran cada quince días sino cada semana, y aquel moreno seguía vistiéndose en silencio mientras Sai lo observaba. Y aquel ninja seguía prendiendo un cigarro cuando acababa de vestirse y le ofrecía una calada al pálido ex raíz, quien lo aceptaba. Su garganta ya no ardía como la primera vez.

Pero algo había cambiado desde que compartieron más que sexo, ese instante de intimidad más allá de las caricias, algo se había movido dentro de él que no lograba asimilar, y aunque amaba a su esposa y sus besos sabor a menta, sabía ahora algo con certeza y es que prefería mil veces el sabor a tabaco de aquellos labios.

.

.

.

.

No supe muy bien como retratar este tabú con Sai como personaje principal, siento que quedo un poco a la deriva el tema del tabú… no quise poner el nombre del otro hombre pero creo que queda un poco claro de quien se trata, realmente no sabía con quién emparejarlo.

Es todo por el momento espero haya sido de su agrado.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
